Goosebumps
Goosebumps was a horror series by R. L. Stine. #01 Welcome To Dead House July 1992 Classic Goosebumps Monster Edition #1 by R.L. stine 122 ISBN 0-590-45365-3 #02 Stay Out of the Basement July 1992 Monster Edition #1 Classic Goosebumps 122 ISBN 0-590-45366-1 #03 Monster Blood September 1992 Classic Goosebumps Monster Blood Collection 128 ISBN 0-590-45367-X #04 Say Cheese and Die! November 1992 Classic Goosebumps Monster Edition #1 132 ISBN 0-590-45368-8 #05 The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb January 1993 Classic Goosebumps 132 ISBN 0-590-45369-6 #06 Let's Get Invisible! March 1993 None 139 ISBN 0-590-45370-X #07 Night of the Living Dummy May 1993 Classic Goosebumps Living Dummy Collection Monster Edition #2 134 ISBN 0-590-46617-8 #08 The Girl Who Cried Monster May 1993 None 137 ISBN 0-590-46618-6 #09 Welcome to Camp Nightmare July 1993 Classic Goosebumps Campfire Collection Fright Light Edition 136 ISBN 0-590-46619-4 #10 The Ghost Next Door August 1993 Monster Edition #3 124 ISBN 0-590-49445-7 #11 The Haunted Mask September 1993 Classic Goosebumps 121 ISBN 0-590-49446-5 #12 Be Careful What You Wish For... October 1993 Classic Goosebumps 128 ISBN 0-590-55703-3 #13 Piano Lessons Can Be Murder November 1993 None 124 ISBN 0-590-49448-1 #14 The Werewolf of Fever Swamp December 1993 Classic Goosebumps Creepy Creatures 123 ISBN 0-590-49449-X #15 You Can't Scare Me! January 1994 Classic Goosebumps 120 ISBN 0-590-49450-3 #16 One Day at HorrorLand February 1994 Classic Goosebumps Terror Trips 123 ISBN 0-590-47738-2 #17 Why I'm Afraid of Bees March 1994 None 117 ISBN 0-590-47739-0 #18 Monster Blood II April 1994 Monster Blood Collection 121 ISBN 0-590-47740-4 #19 Deep Trouble May 1994 Classic Goosebumps Terror Trips 117 ISBN 0-590-47741-2 #20 The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight June 1994 Classic Goosebumps Creepy Creatures 122 ISBN 0-590-47742-0 #21 Go Eat Worms! July 1994 None 119 ISBN 0-590-47743-9 #22 Ghost Beach August 1994 Classic Goosebumps Scary Summer Ghost Edition #3 119 ISBN 0-590-47744-7 #23 Return of the Mummy September 1994 Classic Goosebumps 118 ISBN 0-590-47745-5 #24 Phantom of the Auditorium October 1994 Classic Goosebumps 126 ISBN 0-590-48354-4 #25 Attack of the Mutant November 1994 None 117 ISBN 0-590-48355-2 #26 My Hairiest Adventure December 1994 None 122 ISBN 0-590-48350-1 #27 A Night in Terror Tower January 1995 Classic Goosebumps 129 ISBN 0-590-48351-X #28 The Cuckoo Clock of Doom February 1995 None 118 ISBN 0-606-07404-X #29 Monster Blood III March 1995 Monster Blood Collection 126 ISBN 0-590-48341-1 #30 It Came from Beneath the Sink! April 1995 None 126 ISBN 0-590-48347-1 #31 Night of the Living Dummy II May 1995 Living Dummy Collection Monster Edition #2 120 ISBN 0-7857-7420-3 #32 The Barking Ghost June 1995 Monster Edition #3 117 ISBN 0-590-48344-7 #33 The Horror at Camp Jellyjam July 1995 Classic Goosebumps Scary Summer Fright Light Edition 128 ISBN 0-590-48345-5 #34 Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes August 1995 Classic Goosebumps Scary Summer 119 ISBN 0-590-48346-3 #35 A Shocker on Shock Street September 1995 Terror Trips 117 ISBN 0-590-48340-4 #36 The Haunted Mask II October 1995 None 124 ISBN 0-590-56873-6 #37 The Headless Ghost November 1995 None 113 ISBN 0-590-45365-3 #38 The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena December 1995 Creepy Creatures 127 ISBN 0-439-56824-2 #39 How I Got My Shrunken Head January 1996 Classic Goosebumps 119 ISBN 0-590-56876-0 #40 Night of the Living Dummy III February 1996 Living Dummy Collection Monster Edition #2 125 ISBN 0-439-66989-8 #41 Bad Hare Day March 1996 None 117 ISBN 0-439-66216-8 #42 Egg Monsters from Mars April 1996 None 115 ISBN 0-590-48340-4 #43 The Beast from the East May 1996 None 118 ISBN 0-590-56880-9 #44 Say Cheese and Die - Again! June 1996 None 115 ISBN 0-590-56881-7 #45 Ghost Camp July 1996 Campfire Collection Fright Light Edition 118 ISBN 0-439-56831-5 #46 How to Kill a Monster August 1996 None 112 ISBN 0-590-56883-3 #47 Legend of the Lost Legend September 1996 None 123 ISBN 0-590-56884-1 #48 Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns October 1996 None 133 ISBN 0-590-56885-X #49 Vampire Breath November 1996 Classic Goosebumps 144 ISBN 0-590-56886-8 #50 Calling All Creeps! December 1996 None 116 ISBN 0-590-56887-6 #51 Beware, the Snowman January 1997 None 113 ISBN 0-590-56888-4 #52 How I Learned to Fly February 1997 None 125 ISBN 0-590-56889-2 #53 Chicken, Chicken March 1997 None 112 ISBN 0-590-56890-6 #54 Don't Go to Sleep! April 1997 None 118 ISBN 0-590-56891-4 #55 The Blob That Ate Everyone May 1997 None 114 ISBN 0-590-56892-2 #56 The Curse of Camp Cold Lake June 1997 Campfire Collection 114 ISBN 0-590-56893-0 #57 My Best Friend Is Invisible July 1997 None 114 ISBN 0-590-56894-9 #58 Deep Trouble II August 1997 None 113 ISBN 0-590-56895-7 #59 The Haunted School September 1997 None 120 ISBN 0-590-56897-3 #60 Werewolf Skin October 1997 None 125 ISBN 0-590-39053-8 #61 I Live in Your Basement! November 1997 None 111 ISBN 0-590-39986-1 #62 Monster Blood IV December 1997 None 118 ISBN 0-590-39987-X See also *Goosebumps Series 2000 *Give Yourself Goosebumps *GYG Special Editions *Tales to Give You Goosebumps *Goosebumps TV Book Series *Goosebumps Triple Header *Goosebumps Haunted Library *Goosebumps HorrorLand :*Hall of Horrors *Goosebumps Most Wanted Category:Goosebumps Category:Ghost Stories Category:Scary Stories Category:Chapter Books Category:Adaptation Category:1992